Godzilla's Sentence
by Shadow the Hellspawn
Summary: Godzilla Imprisoned? The GDF finds a way to transform the world's Kaiju into human beings, but when new monsters arise and old threats show their ugly heads, who do they turn to?
1. Chapter 1

The ground shook beneath the feet of the many Tokyo citizens as they scrambled to escape; Godzilla was once again rampaging through the city. The King of the Monsters roared and let loose a blast of atomic breath, toppling Tokyo Tower among other buildings in his path. With each step he took the ground shook for miles, the concrete and asphalt cracked and crumbled under his mighty weight.

Capitan Gordon cursed under his breath as he rushed down the hallways of the Global Defense Force Headquarters. "Damn monster," he said, "Saves the earth one day, sets out to destroy it the next."

"Capitan Gordon," someone called from behind him, Gordon turned to see Doctor Egon Spangler, one of the GDF's best scientists. The man has since retired from Ghostbusting when the organization went worldwide, shortly before they became funded by the GDF. Dr. Spangler had continued his work in the field of science since. He stood alongside Kazuki Kitamura, a member of the GDF's leaders.

"We'd like to have a word with you," Kitamura said.

"Now's not the best time," Gordon retorted.

"It's about Godzilla," Dr. Spangler said.

Gordon scowled but followed the two men into a nearby laboratory. Dr. Spangler set a crystal on the table, "I take it you know what this is," he said.

Gordon took the crystal in his hand and examined it, "The last physical remains of SpaceGodzilla, when the M.O.G.U.R.A. blew off its shoulder crystals, the pieces stayed behind when the monster died. Along with all of those crystal towers it made."

"Yes, as you may have known we've been studying them," Dr. Spangler explained, "They're an amazing source of energy, self sustaining power generators. Those crystal towers the monster left behind have been moved and now power all of Japan. We've been trying to find a use for the smaller ones but the power they give off is just as much as the larger ones, they're too powerful to weaponize. So far we've been using them as backups in case anything happened to the larger crystals. But we've recently made a breakthrough with them, we've managed to encode them with human DNA, when energy is passed through them, they can turn any living creature into a human being, including giant monsters like Godzilla."

Gordon looked back to the crystal in his hand, "I don't believe it," he said, "how do you know it works?"

"Because," A voice said, a woman that Gordon didn't even notice when he stepped into the room, "I volunteered to be their first test subject." The woman herself was beautiful, if it wasn't for the antennae sticking from her forehead Gordon would've thought her to be human. Though he didn't need any clues to figure out who she was.

"Mothra," Gordon said.

Mothra nodded, she had long black hair and wore a formal kimono that resembled the pattern of her wings. In her hand were her two servants, the cosmos.

"Mothra was the one who assisted in creating these crystals," The two small girls said in unison, "It was the last thing she ever did with her powers."

"It wasn't my first choice of action," Mothra said, "All of this fighting and destruction is tearing the earth apart, and I can't have that. Godzilla is too stubborn to listen to reason, this is our only choice. I've chosen to join my monster brethren and be the first to undergo this transformation as an example of what we can become."

"We've also rebuilt Kiryu," Kitamura said.

Gordon looked to him, "You've got to be kidding me, I thought that thing was a bad idea," he pointed at Mothra, "She even told us so."

"The original had its flaws," Kitamura explained, "We've learned our lesson, this new Kiryu, which we've been calling the Mark II, hasn't been built around the bones of the original Godzilla, and it's unmanned."

"How?" Gordon asked.

"We've developed an Artificial Intelligence, one based on a human mind, one that can properly control the machine," Dr. Spangler explained, "Computer technology is not my strong point, while I did work partially on this project, and it was headed by Dr. Kamiya. His mind was the basis for the AI."

"And what if this new AI decides to go on a rampage like the last Kiryu?" Gordon asked skeptically.

"Dr. Kamiya's loyalty and patriotism were traits that were given to this AI," Kitamura said, "A repeat act is not likely. Not to mention this AI can be transferred from the machine to any other that is capable of containing it. Meaning in the case of an emergency, we can remove the AI from the MK II, therefore stopping it in its tracks. The MK II has been equipped with the new crystal weapon, we want you and your crew to give it back up and keep Godzilla distracted."

"When hit with this weapon, Godzilla will go through three stages," Mothra explained, "The first is the initial transformation, changing Godzilla's size and shape to that of a human. During this phase he will have full access to his power, the second phase is when the most prominent of his powers will fade, this would include his atomic breath and his healing factor, but keep in mind the transformation isn't truly complete. Even when the process has completed, he will still be very powerful by human standards."

"We plan on using Mutant troops to make the arrest," Kitamura said.

"The third phase is the final mental and physical shock of the transformation, the force of it will knock him unconscious, during this time his mind will adapt to his new form and he will learn the more complicated motor skills of it, including speech."

"You have your mission Capitan," Kitamura said, "I expect you to do it well."

Gordon saluted him, "Yes sir!"

Gordon sat in the Capitan's seat on the Gotengo; Kiryu MK II flew beside the ship. "Approaching Godzilla," The voice of the AI said over the Gotengo's radio.

"He's on radar," Gordon confirmed. "Lay down a suppressing fire as we pass over him!" Gordon commanded his crew, "Keep his attention as the MK II lands."

The Gotengo flew low, just barely out of Godzilla's reach, guns firing at him. The Giant monster swiped at the ship, roaring when he missed and fired off a ray of atomic breath that just barely missed the Gotengo's hull. Kiryu landed while his back was turned, the MechaGodzilla threw a sucker punch to the back of the head of the king of the monsters. Godzilla turned in anger and saw a familiar form, he was about to attack when he was struck in the back from missiles shot by the Gotengo. Godzilla couldn't seem to handle the sudden team attack as Kiryu fired a blast from the Mazer Cannon in his mouth. Godzilla was knocked back from the blast. The Gotengo kept attacking him, but it seemed that Godzilla was choosing to ignore the ship for now. Gordon ordered more missiles as he saw the MK II opening up his chest plate, charging the new weapon. Godzilla roared in anger and was only slowed down as he began to charge. Gordon cursed and ordered for the freeze ray, by the time the ship was lined up and shot the ray, it was almost too late, almost. Godzilla was stopped in his tracks just yards away from the MK II as the weapon fired.

The beam enveloped Godzilla in a bright light, and he seemed to disappear.

The next thing Godzilla saw was that he was at the feet of the metal imposter, he couldn't understand why it was suddenly so much bigger than him. He tried to roar, but the sound came out wrong. All of the sudden he was surrounded by humans with shields, how were they suddenly his size? He remembered towering over them a moment ago. Whatever it was it pissed him off, he growled and fired off a blast of his atomic breath at the humans. To his surprise the shields actually deflected his blast, now he was really mad as he suddenly charged the humans surrounding him. Driving his fist hard into the shields he found that he could break them. They came at him with sticks, to his next surprise they were fast, and strong. Godzilla continued to fight them off when he went for another blast, but found that he couldn't do it. Then the pain, something in his brain felt as if it were electrified, his body shuddered and he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla was led forward by heavily armed guards, the usual scowl on his face. The humans had finally found a way to get him. He stood before the judge as he was read his crimes.

"Over twenty acts of major destructive terrorism, untotaled accounts of murder..."

"Don't forget the time's I've saved your asses," Godzilla mumbled, one of the guards struck him over the head with their nightsticks for that. Godzilla glared at him but said nothing.

"Due to the severe nature of your acts," The judge continued, "You are sentenced to life imprisonment. Because of the numerous counts of you saving the earth, you are spared from the death penalty."

Godzilla didn't have to look around to see the others that were there, he could feel them. Mothra was the most prominent, even when taking human form she stood out like a sore thumb. They even managed to get a body for the new Kiryu. What was worse for Godzilla was that his son was there to witness this. Godzilla looked at none of them as he was led out.

Godzilla was the first to be sent to the Kaiju Criminal Institution, a place specially built for former giant monsters. Godzilla didn't need to be explained how they did what they did to him. He already knew, he could feel it.

They had used a fragment of the crystals left from SpaceGodzilla; Godzilla didn't know the exact details. Something about encoding the crystal with human DNA, allowing the change. Even though he was forced to be human, he was much more powerful than the other humans; wich is why they used heavy restraints on him.

Godzilla watched as the cells around his were filled with names that he recognized, Gigan, Ghidorah and even Rodan and Angirus, but their sentences were significantly shorter than his own.

Junior would visit him often; apparently the GDF had taken him in and given him a job. He was a soldier, now in his later teen years by human standards. Godzilla didn't approve but he couldn't do anything about it.

Godzilla sat in that cell for twenty years before the guards came to get him for reasons unknown and took him to a secluded room. Godzilla waited as a two men came in, one of wich was the new Kiryu, the one that took him down.

"Godzilla," the other man said, "My name is Tamaki Abashi, im from the Global Defense Force."

"Could've figured," Godzilla said.

"I take it your son hasn't told you, wich is good, we told him not to," Tamaki continued.

"Told me what?"

"In the past twenty years since your incarceration, all of the monsters of the world have undergone the same process as yourself, some willingly." He tossed a picture of a man that couldn't have been much older than Junior was now, "You remember Zilla?"

"The pipsqueak?" Godzilla asked, "The one I tromped in Sidney, he's still alive?"

"Very much so," Tamaki said, "He and the team H.E.A.T. now work for us."

"And you want me to join your little boy scout club? I suspect," Godzilla said.

"While we've made great process in transforming the world's monsters," Kiryu finally spoke up, "Recently there have been new monsters surfacing-"

"And now you've got no one to beat them with, I suspect," Godzilla interrupted, "So you want me to help. Can't see how much good I'd do in this restrictive form."

"The transformation process you underwent can be reversed," Kiryu explained, this caught Godzilla's attention. "Naturally you arn't the only one we've made this offer to, Zilla, Gamera, Rodan and Angirus have also agreed."

"The GDF is willing to offer a pardon to you, should you agree." Tamaki said," Even if you do, you'll still be under heavy supervision."

"While you may return to your previous form, only while combating other monsters, you will be under my watch," Kiryu said.

"Piss off," Godzilla told them.

"Did we mention that we have reason to suspect that SpaceGodzilla may be returning," Tamaki said, he was obviously saving this as a trump card. The M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has found signs of a fleet of alien ships en-route to earth as well. Scans show traces of oxygen-destroying cells."

"You're persistent," Godzilla said, "Fine, I'll take your offer"


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla was given a new set of clothes to wear as he was led out, a pair of dark jeans, a black T-shirt with a dinosaur on it, he assume it was a joke of some sort, (wich did not amuse him), and a green over shirt. As he walked he could hear the shouts and taunts from the other former monsters locked up in here, there was only one cell he stopped at. The man inside had golden blonde hair and seemed to be talking to himself, in addition to the uniform he had been given he wore a straightjacket. It took him a moment to realize someone was standing there.

"Ah," he said, "Godzilla, what brings you to our presence? Going to miss us while you taste your freedom? Wish to say some kind words to an old rival?"

"Just wanted to see what three minds in one head would look like," Godzilla said with a smirk, "I find it hilarious."

Ghidorah quickly stood up and stood face to face with Godzilla, separated only by the bars of the cell. Ghidorah donned a smile, "Don't forget where you came from," he warned, "don't let these humans dictate who you are. That was never your style and it pains us to see good monsters become lapdogs."

"Uh huh," Godzilla said as he turned and waved off Ghidora's words. Once outside he was greeted by four people, but he knew them too well, there was his son, Junior, Rodan, Angirus, and even the pipsqueak Zilla.

Angirus shook Godzilla's hand, while Rodan gave him a friendly pat on the back. It had been a while since Godzilla had seen his old friends, even if it was in these forms. "It's good to see you," Angirus said, "I hope you didn't get rusty while you were in there."

"Hardly," Godzilla said, "Where's the old man? Figured he'd be here too."

"Caesar is busy," Rodan explained, "He was one of us who chose to change willingly, he's an ambassador for the monster community. It'd be an understatement to say that the public doesn't like monsters like us walking around, wich is why the information regarding your release will be kept quiet for as long as possible."

Godzilla turned to his son and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I hear you're doing good, kid," he said. Junior smiled but didn't say anything as Godzilla turned to Zilla. "So you are still alive," Godzilla said, "I underestimated you, maybe you do deserve my name after all."

"You never heard of the Cloverfeild incident did you?" Zilla asked with a smirk.

"No, I haven't," Godzilla said, "What was it."

"I'll tell you later," Zilla said, "As for now you've got some catching up to do." At that moment a black car pulled up and Kiryu got in, Godzilla following.

"So does anybody want to fill me in at to what we're doing now?" Godzilla asked.

"Taking you to the GDF Headquarters," Tamaki explained, "We've already registered you; mostly get the introductions out of the way. And to test how well your skills have held up while you were locked away, not to mention see how well you've adapted to this body."

"As for our current mission," Kiryu said, "we're currently looking for Battra. Unlike Mothra, he was quite upset with the decision, that being said we believe he has gotten a hold of the same crystal technology that changed you, using it to hide himself and the allies he has collected, many of which we don't know the names of. But we do know one, Hedora, he's been causing trouble in Osaka recently, each time we try to apprehend him, he disappears. Because of the similarities between Mothra and Battra's powers we find it very possible that Battra could be making his own crystal weaponry, the exact number of crystals from SpaceGodzilla was never counted. It could even be possible that Battra plans on using these weapons on humans, turning them into monsters.

**That'd be interesting**, Godzilla thought, but chose not to say it

In a darkened building a homeless person seemed to wander into, descending into the basement where he met a group of people, "Battra," he said as he dropped his disguise, unfortunatly the putrid smell that emanated from him was not part of the disguise. "They've just released Godzilla."

Battra, now in the form of a man with long dark hair, smiled, "Good," he said. "Begin preparations, tonight we will begin with our plan."

Godzilla couldn't say he wasn't impressed with the GDF headquarters, for humans, the sure knew how to build, to think this massive structure was underneath his feet every time he decided to tromp around in Tokyo. Kiryu was showing him around and introducing him to the important people, most barely said two words to him but Godzilla preferred it that way, he may have to work for them but that doesn't mean he would be pleasant with them if given the chance.

Kiryu led him to a special training facility, "Everything in this room was created specifically for our use, and all of the equipment here can withstand our strength." Kiryu got into a large boxing ring and looked to Godzilla as if waiting.

"What?" Godzilla asked in confusion.

"Get up here," Kiryu said, "I want to see how well your skills have held up."

"Fine by me," Godzilla said as he climbed into the ring, "Just don't complain if I mess you up too bad."

"This body is artificial," Kiryu said, "I have several more."

"Oh good," Godzilla said as he cracked his knuckles, he was going to enjoy this, a little revenge. He shouted a battle cry as he charged Kiryu, attacking with a hard right punch. Godzilla was shocked to find that Kiryu had blocked the attack with the palm of his hand.

"Maybe you are a little rusty," Kiryu taunted.

Godzilla scowled and spun around, only forgetting too late that he no longer had a tail, he quickly felt his feet fall out from under him as Kiryu swept them away and Godzilla landed on his face. Godzilla looked up and saw Kiryu standing over him, beckoning him to get up. This only made Godzilla angrier as he got up and charged Kiryu wildly, driving one punch, and then another. Kiryu blocked the first and grabbed his wrist in the second, Godzilla swung with his other hand and Kiryu grabbed that one too. Godzilla pulled back his head and slammed his head into Kiryu's, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla didn't give him the chance to get up as he jumped over him and punched Kiryu in the face. Kiryu swept his leg at Godzilla to get him off. Kiryu took the offensive and dashed forward punching Godzilla twice in the gut. Godzilla had tightened his gut muscles out of instinct and was spared from most of the damage. Godzilla swung his fist at Kiryu, striking him across the face and following up with a second swing, also making contact. Kiryu spun with the momentum of Godzilla's punch and kicked Godzilla in the chest, throwing him against the ropes of the ring. Godzilla looked up to see Kiryu flying at him feet first, Godzilla recognized it as the same flying kick he had used against Megalon. "Oh no you don't," Godzilla said as he grabbed Kiryu's ankles and slammed him against the ground, "That's MY move!" He said to the downed Kiryu.

Kiryu smirked, "Maybe you're not so rusty after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Godzilla," a voice said.

Godzilla looked up to see an older man with blonde hair and a matching beard, wearing a business suit, walking into the room. Godzilla climbed out of the ring to greet him, even in human form, the old man still smelled like stone. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Godzilla said as he shook Caesar's hand.

"It's been much too long, old friend," Caesar said.

"Hell, you barely knew me for a day and you insist on calling me that, even after that beating I gave you when the Xillians tried taking over," Godzilla said.

"Leave things in the past," Caesar said, "where they belong."

"Yeah…" Godzilla said, wishing to change the subject.

"Come on," Kiryu said as he got out of the ring, "you two can catch up while we walk, I'm sure you're hungry after living for twenty years off of prison food."

Godzilla looked to Kiryu with a quizzical look, "there are different kinds? I thought all humans ate that stuff."

Caesar chuckled, "I see you still have much to learn." The three of them walked out of the room and down several hallways.

"So you got the same treatment as the rest of us I see," Godzilla said.

"Not quite," Caesar said, "after the Xillian invasion, I returned to my resting place where I remained until about twenty years ago when I was awoken by Mothra.

"Kinda funny thinking of her on a beach singing for ten minutes," Godzilla remarked.

"She explained to me the situation," Caesar continued, "naturally I agreed. She and I have been working together to try and make our presence in the world a more peaceful one with human kind."

"And how has that been going?" Godzilla asked with a tone that said he already knew the answer.

"It's been rough," Caesar explained, "especially the first several years. Tensions were high, there were even a few riots, fortunately things got under control and even have began to become easier."

"Just wait until they figure out I'm back," Godzilla said with a smirk, "They'll love it, I'm sure."

"Actually," Caesar said, "they'll never find out. While working for the GDF the public will be told that you are another of your species, you are the second of your kind so it isn't that inconceivable."

Godzilla lost his smirk, as if disappointed. "Fine fine," he said, "just sweep things under the rug."

Kiryu had led them into a very large room where numerous new scents assaulted Godzilla's nose, "And this would be?" he asked, looking around trying to find the source of the smell.

"The mess hall," Kiryu said, "This is where everyone comes for meals."

Kiryu led Godzilla though the process of getting food, Godzilla enthusiastically put a little bit of everything on his plate. He sat down at a table with Kiryu and Caesar and dug in.

"Wow," Godzilla said, "This is…. I don't even know how to describe it."

Both Kiryu and Caesar shared a laugh, both remembering their first encounter with human food. It wasn't long before they were joined by Anguirus and the others. Godzilla looked up and remembered something Zilla had said earlier.

"There was something that you were supposed to tell me," he said.

"The Cloverfeild incident," Zilla said.

"In 2008, a giant monster appeared in New York City; at the time myself and H.E.A.T. were in India at the time and couldn't be contacted. By the time we had found out we rushed back, unfortunatly we were too late. The military had nuked the area in hopes of destroying it, wich failed; the creature survived the attack and wandered back into the ocean. After learning this I rushed after it, I found it three days later."

"So where is it now?" Godzilla asked.

"Dead," Zilla replied, "you may not understand this, but New York was my home. I was angered that it was destroyed because of its actions, so I killed it."

"Damn," Godzilla said, "I guess I do owe you more respect."

The group unfortunatly didn't get more time to chat as they were interrupted by an announcement.

"_Attention,"_ a woman's voice said over the intercom, _"The Kaiju Containment Penitentiary has just been broken into, it has been confirmed that Battra and his group are the cause." _The announcement repeated three more times but Godzilla and the others were out the door by the first repeat.

"There's no time to introduce you to the gear," Kiryu said, "you'll have to take a crash course, I will have to transfer to my other body, your son will walk you through the basics."

Godzilla did his best to get the uniform and the gear on quickly, normally he'd complain about how uncomfortable it was but now wasn't the time. Junior tried to get him to take a gun but he refused, his actual words being,"Screw that."

Godzilla rushed into one of the cars, wich Junior drove. Godzilla was impressed with how his son had mastered this much human technology.

When they arrived, Battra and his group was gone, as were most of the prisoners, save for one, King Kong. The giant ape was rampaging through the city, sapping the energy from the power lines. Godzilla instantly noticed Kong's eyes glowing purple.

"You see that?" Godzilla asked.

"Yeah," Junior said, "some sort of hypnotic control placed during the transformation process, maybe."

"Only one way to find out," Godzilla said as he got out of the car once it had stopped.

"Sorry to tell you this," Junior said, "But only Kiryu is allowed to return you to your original form."

"What?" Godzilla exclaimed.

"The GDF doesn't trust you on your own," Junior said, "besides, too many giant monsters in the city would cause too much collateral damage." Junior looked up as Zilla's monster form towered over the buildings. "And it looks like he's got it covered. Once Kiryu gets here he can change Kong back and we can apprehend him."

"So where does that leave us?" Godzilla asked.

"We clear out the scene," Junior explained as he started walking toward the building, wich now had a gaping hole blown in it. "Make sure none of Battra's group is left behind."

Godzilla looked back at the scene in the city as Zilla and Kong went at it, Zilla had just unleashed a wave of green flames at the ape as Kiryu flew into sight. Godzilla reluctantly turned away, wanting nothing more than to be a part of the action behind him.

Battra's group left nothing behind, not even the guards; Junior assumed they were taken hostage, perhaps to undergo the same hypnosis that Kong did. The giant ape had been apprehended after Kiryu had arrived and had been taken back to the GDF where he was interrogated, wich Godzilla insisted that he watched. Kong sat in a typical interrogation room with one of the officials whose name Godzilla didn't know.

"Ok," the official said, "it's obvious Battra had some sort of control over you tonight. Did he say anything that might give us any leads?"

"He was especially interested in King Ghidorah," Kong said, "It was obvious that he waited until Godzilla was gone. He was also very careful not to kill any of the guards; I can only assume he wants to do something similar to what he did to me with them. But afterwards he stood at Ghidorah's cell and spoke to him for a long time, my own cell was too far away to hear exactly what was said, but it seemed like the two were making a deal. It was then that he broke all of the prisoners out of their cells, saving me for last."

"I see," The interrogator said, "I take it that's all you remember before Battra put you under his control."

Kong nodded.

"Well, as we said earlier, in return for your cooperation you are dropped of all previous charges, the paperwork can be done by tomorrow."

"If it's all the same," Kong said, "I'd prefer to return to my island, your world here is too much for me."

The interrogator was silent for a second, "I think that can be arranged," he said. 

Godzilla didn't stay for the final details, Ghidorah was out on the streets, and he knew who he was coming after first.


	5. Chapter 5

"King Ghidorah, Gigan," Battra said as Ghidorah and Gigan was escorted in. Finally free from his bindings Ghidorah looked around with shifty eyes. Battra assumed it was from the mental damage that Ghidorah had sustained during the transformation. Gigan was silent as he followed Ghidorah, the same smirk on his face as when he was broken out. Battra stood up and greeted them. "It's such an honor that you can join us."

Ghidorah smiled at him, "Yes," he said as Gigan remained silent and watched, "The honor is all ours. But there is one thing we disagree on." Before Battra could ask, Ghidorah had him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "We do not take orders," he said, "especially from you."

As the fight broke out, Gigan turned to the others, making sure they didn't interfere.

Battra scowled at him as he swung at Ghidorah, trying to escape his grip. Ghidorah dropped him and backed away a few steps. "Some fight in you," he said, "We like that. Still refuse to give up your seat of power in this rag tag group of yours? Fine, we accept your challenge."

Battra got up and charged Ghidorah, he knew Ghidorah had been weakened from the transformation and was nothing compared to his previous self, the King of Terror was nothing but a dog that refused to back down even when beaten. While Battra still had a good portion of his own powers to use.

Battra ducked under Ghidorah's punch and slammed his fist into the gut of Monster Zero, knocking him back. "You're weak in this form," Battra said as he approached the downed monster, "I'm in control now."

Ghidorah smiled to himself and raised his hand, pointing it at Battra and unleashing a blast of electricity, Battra was thrown back against the wall, hard. "With all this power of yours," Ghidorah said as he got up and stood over Battra, his foot on Battra's shoulder, "and you still fear us, but for good reason. Do you honestly think that we, the King of Terror could be weakened by some stupid human contraption? But don't worry yourself, you are useful to us. That hypnosis you put the ape on, we're sure that it could be used on the human hostages that were taken." He then turned his attention to Battra's former henchmen, "Anyone else care to challenge us?"

Silence.

"Good," Ghidorah said then turning back to Battra, "Now what was it your little club did?"

"Our objective," Battra said, "was to liberate monsters from human oppression, and to turn humans into monsters using the same technology they've been using to transform us."

"Not bad," Ghidorah said, "But let's take it a step further." He released Battra and paced about as he spoke. "Why free the monsters when this technology could allow us to control them? This planet is the only one in the galaxy that we've come across and haven't been able to conquer because of Godzilla. With enough forces it can be done. During our imprisonment we have been making some connections, there are planets that still worship us like a God, and we have been keeping in touch with them."

"And just how have you been doing that?" Battra asked, obviously unhappy about the current situation.

Ghidorah smiled and tapped the side of his head, "The mind is more powerful than most think, and we have vassals on every planet that speak our words for us. But we digress, we have also been able to instigate the return of SpaceGodzilla as well as Destroyah, let Godzilla deal with them as we enslave the planet, he will be weak by the time he realizes what has been going on and then we can kill him as well as SpaceGodzilla and Destroyah." He turned to his audience, "All oppose to this plan, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

Ghidorah smiled, "Good."

l***l

At GDF headquarters, Godzilla was fuming, "I can't believe this!" He said as he spoke to a room full of the other 'GDF Endorsed Monsters,' as he called it, "With Ghidorah free there's no telling what he has in mind, but we all know it's bad. Does nobody remember the Xillian invasion? Wich as we all know was instigated by him!"

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Kiryu asked, "With no evidence to his location, we'd just be wasting time and energy."

"That's better than nothing isn't it?" Godzilla asked. "He can't be outside of Tokyo yet, and if I know him he'd probably be hiding out within the city. We should be looking for him! Checking every building-"

"That's not how things are done," Anguirus said, "We can't just go barging in without a good reason."

"The fact that a homicidal, planet conqueror is loose on the streets isn't a good enough reason?" Godzilla asked.

"The public doesn't know that," Rodan said, "The only people who actually know that King Ghidorah was behind the alien invasions in the past are all in this room. Second of all, it was Battra's group who broke him out, therefore our target of search hasn't changed."

"You honestly think Ghidorah is going to stand by and let Battra tell him what to do?" Godzilla said, "My guess is that he's already taken over that little club. He's scheming something, before I was released he said something to me, 'remember where you come from.'"

"Either way," Mothra said, finally speaking up. "There's nothing we can do as of now, no amount of complaining and childish behavior will change that."

Godzilla glared at her, "Fine," he said, "maybe I'll learn a little patience."


	6. Chapter 6

Godzilla, still angry, decided to take his rage out on one of the punching bags in the gym, damn human world, damn human rules, damn human body! Godzilla drove his fist hard into the bag, breaking the chain and knocking it across the room.

"It seems we'll have to make those stronger," Kiryu said as he came into the room. Godzilla turned and glared at him.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I spoke to the higher ups," Kiryu said, "told them what you were thinking."

Godzilla's expression changed, "Really?" he asked, "what did they say?"

"For the most part, they agree with you," Kiryu explained, "They agree that no one knows Ghidorah like you do. Wich is why they've decided to put you at the head of the investigation to find him."

Godzilla was shocked, "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"While it's true many of them dislike you, they are not stupid," Kiryu said, "everyone knew of Ghidorah's self proclaimed rivalry with you, you're the only thing that has ever driven him away from this world, time and time again. They know he'll come after you, they figure it will be an easy way to draw him out. That being said, you'll still be under my supervision. Think of me as your advisor. They would also like to speak to you."

l**l

Godzilla was actually feeling nervous as Kiryu led him to the High Commanders. Why was he so nervous about humans? He's faced things that were ten times worse, but then again he was facing those monsters with his fists, he's never had to really speak in front of people before. Kiryu already warned him about his temper, he would really have to work on keeping that under control. He just had to keep his goal in mind, finding Ghidorah.

Godzilla took a deep breath and looked out to the High Commanders, the men and women that ran the Global Defense Force. To Godzilla's surprise it wasn't just a group of angry old men as he had first imagined. It was a diverse group of about twelve different men and women of varying ages. Godzilla took another breath as he began.

"We have all seen what King Ghidorah is capable of," Godzilla started, "and I know not all of you are ready to put your trust in me. But what none of you can deny is me experience in facing him."

"We know all of that," one of the men interrupted him, "What do you plan?"

This irritated Godzilla, but he paused to try and stop himself from reacting in his usual way. "I believe that I am his main target," Godzilla explained, "I predict that he will try and lure me out, to a place of his choosing, where he can set a trap. When this happens I suggest that you deploy grounds troops, specialists that can find and disarm these traps, perhaps even use them against him."

Kiryu watched as Godzilla explained his plan to the High Commanders, he was doing surprisingly well.

"And what about his base?" A woman asked, "We already know of your theory that he has taken over Battra's group."

"Continue searching for Battra's group like you have," Godzilla said, "if I remember correctly, Hedora is among them. I'm sure even in human form that smell of his will be very difficult to mask."

As the discussion continued, a soldier came into the room. "Pardon my intrusion," he said as he entered, giving the disk to Kiryu. "We have just received this, it's urgent."

Kiryu took the disk and put it into the computer to view it's contents on the large screen in front of the High Commanders. The image appeared showing King Ghidorah sitting on what looked like a makeshift throne. His clothing defiantly gave away his egotistic attitude, all gold in color, he even wore a cape.

"Hello humans," he said, "And you to Godzilla, Battra tells us you're working for the humans now. Such a shame. But there will be time enough for that later. We send you this message as a bit of a warning, SpaceGodzilla and Destroyah will return in three days, along with a fleet of my followers. But we offer an alternative, surrender all of the crystals to us, along with all of the monsters and the invasion will be swift and we will try to be a merciful ruler. Refuse us and we'll make sure to crush each and every one of you, personally. But until the invasion we have something to keep you occupied." The camera shifted to show several people, all with the same glow in their eyes that Kong had. "They will keep you company." Ghidorah laughed as the video cut out.

"I suggest you begin evacuation of all the major cities," Godzilla said to the High Commanders, "It sounds like we've got a war on our hands."


	7. Chapter 7

King Ghidorah smiled to himself as he sat within his lair, knowing that his little message would no doubt bring out Godzilla, and if not, then he could just start destroying things.

"King Ghidorah," Gigan said as he entered, since the escape he has acquired an appearance that mimicked his true form. White 'liberty spikes' as the humans called them, with a red visor over his eyes and a lip pricing. He wore a dark blue suit with a black vest underneath. Up his sleeves he had ten-inch retractable blades strapped to his arms. Of course he was basing this style off of Ghidorah's own after he had made such an effort to acquire clothing that resembled his former form. "The humans have begun an evacuation, no doubt a response to your message."

"Good," Ghidorah said, send Valentine, "Make it difficult for them."

l***l

While the city was being evacuated, Godzilla and the other monsters along with a group of soldiers were combing the city, looking for Ghidorah's lair. After a few hours Godzilla and Kiryu managed to search roughly 15% of the city.

"Any luck?" Godzilla asked over the radio.

"None yet," Zilla's voice replied, followed by other voices, also claiming to not find anything.

The two were about to continue searching when the ground shook, they looked up to see a giant werewolf like creature, covered in crystals.

Godzilla looked to Kiryu, not even having to ask, Kiryu nodded. "Don't worry guys," Godzilla said over the radio, "I've got this one."

Godzilla handed all of his tec and any clothing that wasn't skin tight over to Kiryu, "Just try and keep the collateral damage to a minimum," he warned.

"Uh-huh," Godzilla replied, "Just shoot me with the laser thing already."

Kiryu sighed, closing his eyes he pulled a large gun off of his back, this was the first prototype to turn humans back into monsters. Kiryu leveled the gun at Godzilla and fired.

The beam hit Godzilla with great force, but did not knock him down, instead it injected him with energy. Godzilla grinned as he could feel his former power returning, he closed his eyes and reveled in the moment as he could feel his body transforming. He opened his eyes once it was complete and let loose a mighty roar, the king of the monsters was back!

This caught the attention of everyone in the city, even this new monster. Godzilla approached with determination, glaring at the monster as he walked down the city streets, punching his palm as if to say, "I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time." The monster seemed a little intimidated and roared at Godzilla in an attempt to mask it. Godzilla wasn't fooled, he opened his mouth and released a blast of atomic breath, the ray hit the wolf monster hard, knocking it off if its feet. The monster recovered and tried to summon a wall of crystals. It was obvious to Godzilla that this thing was trying to imitate SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla swung his tail, smashing through the crystal wall. The monster seemed surprised as Godzilla punched it square in the gut, sending it into Tokyo Bay. Godzilla was quick to catch up with it, the monster charged at him, trying to attack Godzilla with its claws, these things barely left a scratch on Godzilla's skin. Godzilla grabbed its wrist as it tried to attack again and threw it over his shoulder. Before it could recover, Godzilla ran up to it, jumping into the air and landing on its back, he left one heavy foot on its back as he breathed atomic breath at the back of its head until it stopped moving. The ecstatic feeling of victory filled him as he lifted his head high and roared loud for all to hear, there was a reason he was king.

l***l

Satoshi couldn't believe his eyes, the old man had lived many years, he survived the original Godzilla attack of 1954, and had witnessed every one afterword. Not once in all of his years did he ever think he would see that monster intentionally defending humans. His eight year old grandson next to him was beyond excited.

"Did you see that grandfather?" he asked, "that big monster showed up and it was really scary and then Godzilla saved us!"

"I saw it," Satoshi said, "but I still can't believe it."

l***l

"Next time," Kiryu said as Godzilla was returned to human form via the crystal cannon mounted to Kiryu's other body, wich he controlled remotely. "Try not to kill them, we may have gotten information out of them."

For the first time since Godzilla had been in human form did he really feel happy, "I was too into the battle," he said, "Twenty years is a long time."

"Well it seems you've put on quite the show," Kiryu said, "I've been overhearing radio chatter, it seems the people were a bit inspired by that. The thing that they once hated and feared intentionally coming to their rescue." He smiled, "You're slowly becoming a symbol of hope."

"Uh-huh," Godzilla said as he took he gear back, "Let's get back to looking for Ghidorah."


	8. Chapter 8

Gigan returned to Ghidorah's 'throne room' and gave the report, "Valentine has been killed by Godzilla," he said.

"As expected," Ghidorah said, "she wasn't very strong, but it was good to see how Godzilla has fared these years."

"They are searching for this base," Gigan said, "It won't be long until they find us."

"Let them," Ghidorah said, "There's nothing that they can do now. Their time is running out faster than they think, you see. Our original warning said that they had three earth days before the invasion, when in fact they only have forty earth hours. They won't find us by the time my minions arrive."

"As you wish," Gigan said before leaving. Megalon was waiting for him outside.

"So," he asked, "how did it go, boss?"

"Ghidorah is a fool," Gigan replied, "He underestimates Godzilla; he's been growing extensively since his release. He's stronger now than he ever was; luckily he doesn't even know it yet. But it won't matter, Ghidorah is blinded by this so called 'rivalry' of his, while he is occupied with Godzilla, we can destroy him. In fact, I know just how we can throw a little wrench into Ghidorah's schemes."

"What's that?" Megalon asked. 

"Easy," Gigan replied, "we switch teams."

l**l

The sun was just beginning to set when Godzilla and Kiryu got a call over the radio, "Godzilla, Kiryu, return to base."

"Why?" Godzilla asked.

"We've got Gigan and Megalon here, seems like they're willing to talk."

That was all that Godzilla needed to hear as he rushed back to the base. He and Kiryu entered the interrogation wing and saw Gigan and Megalon inside one of the rooms.

"How did you find them?" Kiryu asked.

"They came to us," one of the men said, "they said that Ghidorah was holding them against their will."

"We'll see about that," Godzilla said as he opened the door to the room and stepped inside, Kiryu followed.

"It's been a long time," Godzilla said, "What made you two suddenly decide to switch sides like this."

"We are sick and tired of putting up with Ghidorah," Gigan said, "he's been forcing us to do his bidding since the beginning!"

"So why didn't he brainwash you like the others?" Kiryu asked.

"He thinks we've become good little servants," Gigan said. "I've been biding my time to escape him, and now that he's wrapped up in all of this, he doesn't pay attention to much else these days."

"What about you?" Godzilla asked, turning to Megalon.

"I'm in the same boat as Gigan," Megalon replied, "Ghidorah said that if I don't work for him, he'll destroy the Seatopians. I mean, if I let him do that, I would be doing a bad job at being their guardian, right?"

"The Seatopians made a treaty with the GDF ten years ago," Kiryu said, "they are protected from such threats."

"It should come as to no surprise that Megalon here isn't exactly the brightest of us," Gigan said, "Not to mention we weren't keen to such information during our imprisonment."

"So what do you want?" Godzilla asked, "Knowing you, you'll want some sort of reward or something."

"All we ask," Gigan said, "is to be allowed to assist in Ghidora's downfall, and we'll tell you everything."

Godzilla looked over to Kiryu, "I'm sure, something could be worked out," Kiryu said.

Gigan agreed and told them everything, where the base was, and especially the shortened timespan. Operations went into a rush as the military was sent out to prepare for the coming invasion."

Godzilla and the other monsters were going over battle plans for the attack on Ghidora's base when the door opened.

"Sorry to be late," A voice said, Godzilla looked up to see a man standing there, with spiky hair; he wore heavy body armor and had large lower canines.

"You must be the turtle," Godzilla said.

"And you must be the lizard," Gamera said, "It's about time we met, face to face."

"It's a shame it had to be in these forms," Godzilla said, "especially during this time, any other time I'd knock you a good one."

"Guess It'll have to wait," Gamera said.

l**l

Godzilla and the group stood outside of the abandoned building that Ghidorah's base was beneath.

"You'd think we'd check here first," Angirus said.

"Before Gigan's information," Rodan said, "We didn't even know this place existed.

"Well," Godzilla said, "No use standing around." He began to march toward the building, only to be stopped by a blast of flame. Godzilla looked up to see a man standing on the roof of the building, as he jumped down Godzilla could see that this guy had glowing red eyes. "It's about time you got here," he said as several people joined him. "I've been dying to get a chance to fight you, 'king of the monsters'"

"And who would you be?" Godzilla asked.

The man smirked, "Call me Devilsaurus."


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take long for a battle to break out, Ghidorah's monsters attacked and the GDF fought back. Godzilla was occupied by the one that called himself 'Devilsaurus.' Godzilla had orignally thought this to be an easy win, but in fact this guy was tough. Especially since he seemed to have full use of his powers even in human from. His attacks were swift and strong, flames were obviously his weapon of choice, he was always throwing them about. Godzilla couldn't get a good hit in, but it was not long until Godzilla got tired of playing defensive, very tired. Godzilla saw a blaze covered arm flying in his direction, Godzilla caught it and held tight through the burning flames. Devilsaurus seemed suprised, and didn't see what came next. Godzilla reared his head back an smashed it into Devilsaur's face. Devilsaur stumbled backwards, blood coming from a now broken nose.

"Son of a bitch," he said angrily as he pulled what looked to be a gun, but it was no ordinary gun. Devilsaur smiled and pressed the gun to his temple, he then smiled and pulled the trigger. There was a flash of light as the man slowly became a monster.

"Kiryu!" Godzilla called out, "I'm gonna need that ray of yours soon!"

Kiryu drove a hard kick into the person he was fighting and grabbed the transformation ray from his back and fired on Godzilla. Once again Godizlla felt the rush of power return to him as he grew. He then stood face to face with Devilsaurus. He was actually a bit bigger than Godzilla, he had a large head with powerful looking jaws full of teeth with horns on his head running down his spine acompanied by wings and a crimson red hide.

Devilsaurus roared and released a blast of flames at Godzilla, these flames were much more intense than the ones Godzilla had previously dealt with. The force of the concentrated blast pushed Godzilla back until Godzilla countered with his own blast of atomic breath. The two blasts met with great force, knocking both monsters back. Devilsaurus recovered mid-air with his wings and dove at Godzilla who was still getting up. He flew past and clotheslined Godzilla, knocking him down again. Godzilla got up faster this time roaring at this adversary, when the flying monster came around again he grappled with Godzilla, pushing against him but Godzilla met his strenght with his own. Godzilla opened his mouth and fired his atomic breath into Devilsarus' face, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla rushed over to the fallen monster, intending to end it here. But Devilsaurus fired a burst of his flame at Godzilla's legs, knocking them out from under him. As Godzilla was down, Devilsaurus got up and pressed his foot down on the back of Godzilla's neck. He appeared to laugh as he slowly applied more and more. He was too pre-occupied to notice the set of missiles flying at his back. They struck head on and forced Devilsaurus to look to another opponent, as Kiryu's monster body landed. Kiryu roared as Devilsaurus charged and took a swipe at Kiryu's head, but Kiryu ducked under the blow and slammed his tail into Devilsaurus' torso. The red monster was knocked down as Godzilla got up and grumbled in begrudging thanks. Kiryu responded by opening his chest pannels, Godzilla knew what he was doing as he moved in to keep Devilsaurus busy while Kiryu charaged the Absolute Zero Cannon. Godzilla didn't give Deilsaurus a chanc to get up as he grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed it into the ground. Devilsuarus got angry and released a wide burst of flames from his body, causing Godizlla to recoil. Devilsaurus drove his head into Godzilla's gut, pushing him twoards Kiryu. Godzilla raised his fists and slammed them down onto Devilsaurus' neck. Godzilla grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up and turned him to face Kiryu as the cannon fired. Th freezing blast struck Devilsaurus, freezing him solid. Godzilla wasted no time in smashing the body to bits.

Godzilla roared in his victory, but his victory was short lived as a massive ship drifted down from the skies and hovered overhead.


	10. Chapter 10

That ship was joined by others as they filled the sky, Godzilla turned to Kiryu as Kiryu in turn turned to the other GDF forces, knowing that the others would soon be forced to return to monster form for this battle. As Kiryu moved out, Godzilla turned back to the ships ahead, he was about to fire a blast of his atomic breath when two large figures smashed into the ground before him. As the dust cleared and Godzilla could see who stepped out of the craters, none other than Destroyah and SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla, still weary from his previous battle, was ready to stand his ground. He had taken care of both of them before and he would do so again if he had to.

The two fo them approached, pacing around Godzilla. As they did, a voice reached into Godzilla's head. _It's been a long time_, Godzilla knew it was coming from SpaceGodzilla. _Did you miss us? I've learned a few thing since our last encounter, I hope you don't fall too easily._ Godzilla looked back and fouth between the two of them, as he did a fireball flew over his sholder at SpaceGodzilla, who erected his crystal barrier to block it. Godzilla looked over as Gamera touched down next to him. The two rivals looked over to each other, nodding silently as Godzila charged for Destroyah, while Gamera took on SpaceGodzilla. Destroyah stopped Godzilla's charge with a quick burst of oxygen destroying energy, Godizlla ducked underin it, the blast clipping his shoulder as he drove his weight into Destroyah, pushing him back into the nearby hillside. Godzilla quickly began to pummel the monster's chest. Destroyah screeched as his horn began to glow as he swiped at Godzilla, a hot blade of energy extending from the horn as it cut into Godzilla's shoulder. Destroyah ketp slashing at Godzilla's chest, pushing Godzilla back. Destroyah charged and impaled his horn into Godzilla's collarbone. Godzilla roared and fired a blast of atomic breath onto Destroyah's neck and back. Godzilla blasted him again and again, Destroyah pulled his horn out of Godzilla and fired an explosive blast of oxygen destroying energy, throwing Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla tried to pull himself back up, but his body wouldn't respond. He looked over to Gamera who was grappleing with SpaceGodzilla, he seemed near as worse for the wear as Godzilla was. Godzilla could only watch as the plate on Destroyah's chest opened up, a bright purple light shining from within. Godzilla glared at his foe, as if the look in his eye would stop the attack.

Then an all too familiar voice rang in the air, a shrill roar, voice like a bell. Godzilla looked to see Ghidorah land between them. The two exchanged looks as Destroyah backed off, the red monster gave a dissapointed grunt as it left for whatever other busienss Ghidorah had in mind for him. Ghidorah then turned to SpaceGodzilla and barked a command. SpaceGodzilla grabbed Gamera's head, realeasing some sort of blast as Gamera fell to the ground, unconcious. The space monster then levetated and left Ghidorah and Godzilla alone. Then Ghidorah's three heads turned to Godzilla, a grin appearing on their lips as he stepped toward the fallen Godzilla. Ghidorah lifted his foot and stomped down on Godzilla's chest, Ghidorah gave a kackle as he brought his foot down repeatedly. Godzilla attempted to charge an atomic breath blast but Ghidorah was quicker, spitting lightning from his three heads at Godzilla. The king of the monsters looked up at the golden dragon, he hated to think it would end like this, to be taken down by Ghidorah. But just as Ghidora was about to end it all, Godzilla saw a pair of familiar blades reach around and cut off Ghidora's middle head. The remaining two screeched in pain as Ghidorah turned around to reveal Gigan behind him.

Had Gigan really come to save Godzilla? But Godzilla could only watch as Ghidora tried to fight back, but without the middle head, the other two were out of sync. Flailing wildly, Ghidorah attempted to fight Gigan off, but Gigan seemed to have no problem with the disoriented Ghidora. Even if Gigan didn't need help, Megalon rose from the ground behind Ghidora and grabbed him from behind. Gigan then took his chance and freely began slashing away at Ghidorah's defenseless body and he didn't stop until Ghidorah fell limp in Megalon's grasp. Godzilla watched as the body of his arch nemesis fall to the ground as Gigan walked over to him. But instead of helping as Godzilla attempted to force his body up, Gigan fired a lazer to Godzilla's face. Godzilla scowled as Gigan turned and walked away, Megalon stepping up, his drills spinning as he dug them into the ground, opening a fissure where Godzilla's body lay, causing him to fall helplessly underground.


End file.
